Cruel Fate
by Kuramagurljm
Summary: Jackie wake up in a forest with no memories of what happened. All there is, is a weird bite mark on her neck. Now, everywhere Jackie go, she feel like someone is following her, and it's really creeping her out. more info inside. I'm back!
1. What's Happening to me?

Cruel Fate

Jackie woke up in a forest with no memories of what had happened. All there was, was a weird bite mark on her neck. Now, everywhere Jackie goes, she feels like someone is following her, and it's really creeping her out. But this someone also seems to be protecting her. Then demons start showing themselves, saying that she's the mate of a very powerful demon. What the hell could they be talking about?

NOTE: This was an insert story, but I changed it. Some site doesn't like inserts, so I'm fixing it. Sorry. Just believe you're Jackie. This idea came to me in a dream. Kurama's my favorite, yet it was Hiei in my dream. Who knows? --' Heh, well, hope you enjoy.

Chapter one:

What's happening to me?

Jackie's POV

I shifted in my sleep. I felt weird, and my body hurt a little. The parts that hurt the most were my neck and stomach. It burned. Even in my sleep I could feel the pain. My hand slid off of my stomach to the ground, touching grass. 'What grass?' I thought, as I forced my eyes open.

It was dark and cold. "How am I outside?" I asked myself, as I forced myself to sit up against a tree. I flinched as my neck burned more. I reached up and touched my neck.

"What the hell is going on?" I said as I stood up. My legs felt like jelly. I looked around, I had never been in this place before. "Great." I grumble as I started to walk, hoping to see something I recognized. I smiled when I reached a road I knew. As I stepped out onto the sidewalk, a weird feeling came over me, as if someone was watching me. My head snapped around to the area I had come from. Fear fell over my eyes and I turned, running off.

I climbed the steps of my home, at least my parents were on a trip. They were never home, always working or on a trip. Not that I mind, I enjoy staying with friends once in a while. I rubbed my neck as I closed my door. I let out a deep sigh, wishing I could remember why I had been outside.

"I can't even remember going to the woods in the first place." I murmured, as I walked out into the living room, my eyes going to the main window. I dropped the things in my hands when I found two red eyes staring in at me. But in a blink of an eye, they were gone. I gulped slightly as I stood there.

"Great, a stalker." I whisper. "Or I'm seeing things." I add.

Normal POV

Hiei grunted, but at least the girl was his now. He had been following her for a couple of weeks now. Jackie was now his mate, even if she didn't like it. He was going to show himself, but changed his mind when Jackie had reached her home. He knew her parents were gone, but decided to just let her relax. He was surprised that she hadn't noticed that her hymen had been broken. He knew that Jackie was out cold after marking her, he couldn't stop after marking her.

He leaned back in a tree near Jackie's home. But that one time made him want her more. "Dammit, should have woke her and took her even more." he grunted.

Jackie's POV

I awoke the next day, the burning in my neck had dulled down, but the redness hadn't gone down. "Jeez, just what I need for school." I said. " I can hear it now.' What gave you that Jackie?'" I mumbled as I got dressed. I slipped on my shoes and went out the door, fixing my uniform skirt as I walked down the steps.

I headed to school quietly, a bad feeling fell over me. I turned slightly to find two very ugly demons staring down at me, I gasped and turned to run, only to find one more demon, this one looked more human than the other two.

"You, girl, you bare a mating mark." He said as he grabbed me and pulled me to him, pushing my hair back to show the mark on my neck. I tried to get away as he brushed the mark with his fingers. He grinned as he looked back to my eyes." You're the mate of Hiei Jaganshi." He said as he held me closer.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I yelped as I tried to pull away again.

"Don't play stupid!" he hissed as he picked me up over his shoulder.

"Help!" I called out, only to get hit on the back. I let out a whimper. The next thing I knew, I was dropped and caught in someone else's arms. My eyes went up to meet red ones. He held me gently as he carried me away, the demons already dead.

"Just who are you?" I whispered.

"Hn." was the only answer I got.

"Put me the hell down!" I growled.

NOTE: Well, that was just the start. I wanted to see how it would go. Please tell me if it's going anywhere.


	2. Why Me?

**Chapter 2: **

**Why me?**

Reviews:

Fangimation: It has been read over by my beta reader.

Spirit Demon Goddess: Thanks.

lostmoonchild: Yeah, I do too. If this site kicks my story off, you can find it here http/ Sorry about some of the hard reading.

falling petal: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like this new chapter.

Dark Wolf: No, not my Kurama. Looky, update. -

Hotaru1421: I'm glad you like it.

BabyGothGirl: - Updated.

Zusume: Thanks for pointing that out. Have fun with Hiei.

Hiei's Baka Onna: Yay, I'm glad you liked. Hehe. I came up with this from a dream, which is so strange for me. Hiei, you and that jagan made me have that dream

broken arrow: Sorry if Hiei is a little of key, Kurama's my favorite. Heh.

InuLeeli: Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

sendmekisses: Hope you like.

ShessyandInyuLover: I updated.

He eyed me slightly when I yelled for him to put me down, but didn't stop walking .'Okay, that's it shortly.' I think as I slap him. He stopped and glared at me.

"Knock it the hell off woman." He hissed. I stared at him like he was nuts.

"Listen here, you little bug eyed creep, PUT ME DOWN!" I growled.

He finally set me down, and was going to say something when someone called out my name.

"Jackie," my best friend, Rachel, called as she ran up. When I looked back, he was gone.

"Hey, Jackie! You forgot your history book at my house yesterday. You kind of left in a weird daze." Rachel called as she ran up to me.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, I was feeling strange yesterday." I mumble slightly, hitting my head. My hand moved to my neck. 'Mark' I thought as I rubbed it.

Rachel slightly blinked, seeing the bite mark on my neck. " Jeez!" she said. "Did a gremlin get you or something?" she gasped.

Hiei, who was watching from a nearby tree, practically fell out of the tree, with a dull look on his face. 'What the hell is a gremlin?' he thought.

"Maybe it's a snake bite?" Rachel said, scratching her head. "Do you feel sick?" she asked as I looked at her, thinking. My stomach had felt upset.

'Dammit, won't that girl leave already?' Hiei thought as he shifted.

"Well, I do feel a little sick. But it's not a snake bite, I wouldn't be up and about." I said as I started to walk.

"What if you're a vampire now?" Rachel said slightly. "I hope you're not, because I don't want to become a snack." she added.

I turn to look at her with a weird look before grinning. "Aawww, but I would think you would want to join me." I said in a low, vampiric voice. I laughed as Rachel ran off ahead of me. I ran to catch up." I was just kidding, come back." I mumbled as I raised and eyebrow.

Rachel laughed loudly as she stopped and waited for me to catch up. "Vampires are freaky." Rachel said. Unbeknownst to me and Rachel, Hiei had followed me. I smiled slightly as I caught up. "Vampires are cool, except for the bursting into flames when the sun touches my skin thing." I said. I stopped, slowly looking around.

"There's that feeling again." I mumbled. I really didn't know if it was him or some other freak.

"Eh?" Rachel asked. "What do you mean?"

"For about a month I've been getting this feeling that I'm being watched. And even more since I got this mark and..." I stopped, I didn't want to worry my friend by telling her about the guy dressed in black.

Rachel looked worried already, even without me saying anything about the guy that saved me, but wouldn't let me go. She was my best friend, and had always been by my side. "Do you want me to stay over tonight after school?" Rachel asked. It was Friday, and my parents were off on a business trip.

"Would you...I hate it when my parents leave on these long trips." I said as the two of us started to walk to school again. School seemed to go very slow, the classes seemed way too long.

Rachel and I walked to my home, of course, the feeling of being followed never left me.

next day

"Hey, Rachel, I'm running out to get donuts, be back in a little bit. Keep sleeping." I called up the stairs from the bottom of the steps. "Yeah, you woke me up now." Rachel grumbled to herself as she rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

I had put my school uniform on, even though I didn't have school. Hiei's eyes snapped open. You were leaving the house, alone. He stood up and ran out to find you. He had returned to his place at the temple the night before, being he wasn't going to be able to get to you when you had a friend.

As I walked, I looked through my bag for money. Hiei watched you from behind, slowly and silently walking closer up behind you. I slightly looked up, I kind of knew someone was behind me. I quietly put my money back in my back and looked ahead of me.

'Smart Onna,' Hiei thought, 'just keep on going. Right into my trap.' He thought as he began to walk faster. I could hear his footsteps now.

I shifted as I listen to the steps, and at the right moment, I turned, moving down into a low kick, tripping him. Of course, I didn't stick around long enough to see if he went down or not. I had taken off running. 'Me and my stupid moves.' I thought as I ran. (ooo, the all mighty Hiei just got tripped, didn't see that coming. Lol)

Hiei cursed and got up, quickly running after you. He caught up to you and grabbed you from behind.

"Let go!" I yelled, kicking at his legs." Let go of me you freak!" I yelled louder.

"Be quiet Onna!" Hiei yelled as he held onto you tightly, but we both lost our balance, falling backwards. Hiei landed on top of me, pinning me to the ground. My eyes went wide as I stared at him.

"PERVERT!" I screamed, smacking him across the face. While he was a little shocked from the slap, I slid out from under him, quickly getting up. Hiei was getting aggravated. "Dammit, stay still!" He growled. He tackled me to the ground before I could take off again.

I looked up at him and started to cry. (Why the weird moods, you'll learn later. But who wouldn't start crying when this guy keeps coming for you?) "Let go of me, please?" I whimpered.

"Maybe if you didn't try to run away, I wouldn't have to hold you down." Hiei said. "Ugh...now don't cry." He added, seeing my eyes get watery.

"What do you want with me?" I whimpered as I looked at him, I couldn't stop the tears. I may have been strong, but everyone gets scared.

Hiei sighed as he looked at me quietly, before answering. "You're my mate Jackie." He said, wishing I would stop crying. I stared at him like he was insane.

"I am not. Now get off me." I grumbled. Hiei watched me, then gently traced along the bite mark with his fingertips.

"Where do you think that came from?" He said. I glared at him.

"How dare you." I growled. This guy was a whack job alright. He growled right back at me. "You should be thanking me. Do you have any idea who I am?" he said.

"Like I care!" I yelled. "Get away from me!" I scream, pushing him off me and getting up. He growled slowly as he went after me.

"Damn Onna."

I ran up the steps to my house and went inside, quickly shutting the door. I came into my hallway, and then into the living room. I paused and looked up as I realized he was standing in my living room, staring at me. The room across from me was dark, causing his eyes to glow an odd red.

I glared as I stood there. "You're not wanted here, get out." I growled. He walked closer.

"You can't deny that you're my mate." He seemed to have gotten closer than I had realized, and stood about a foot away. 'Can't you hear my thoughts?' He said in my mind.

I stared at him. "Just what the hell are you?" I grumbled.

"I'm Hiei Jaganshi...a fire demon, if you must know." he said dully.

"Well, if you're a demon, go find a girl demon." I grunted and went up the stairs to my room.

NOTE: Leaving you there. Why would Hiei mark you when you don't even know him? And why is he so pushy to make you his mate?


	3. Truth told

**Chapter 3**

**Truth told**

Reviews

Unamed: Jackie is my name

Crystalsoul: Yeah, I would be more freaked out in real life too. No, he didn't erase my memories. There is something else that causes you to not remember.

Sendmekisses: looks at Hiei "Yeah, bad Hiei. Heh." Ties him up and puts a bow on him. "There, that's better."

Psychicfiredemoness: Hiei is still on the ground from tripping him. "He's fallen and he can't get up." Lol. He's not in heat yet. If he's like this before, ugh, who knows how he is going to act when he does go into heat!

Lunarrose: I'm glad you like it. I hope you like this next chapter. At least you'll see what happened.

Alcardkmm1234: Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

Squirrelleeme: Heh, you goof. Hiei sits in a corner eating cookies.

"See, that's one way to make him be good."

Yu YuHakafan: Well I guess just put a name in there. I never really thought of a guy reading it. My bad. Thank you for the reviews.

YamiRachael: I'm glad you liked.

I threw open the door to my bedroom, where Rachel was still sleeping. Rachel woke up from my door flying open, rubbing her eyes. As I walked in I were wondering if I should call the cops on this so called 'demon'.

"What's wrong Jackie?" Rachel asked, but stopped, looking behind me. "Jackie, who is that?" Rachel asked. I turn to find Hiei standing right outside my room.

"No body." I growled as I slammed the door in his face.

Hiei growled, he was really pissed off now. "Onna, open this damn door!" Hiei yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm calling the cops!" I yelled back. I blinked as Hiei broke open my locked door.

"Don't get me any more pissed off than I am." he hissed. " Now come with me." he added.

"GET OUT!!" I yelled. Rachel sat on the ground, shocked.

"You're my mate. I'm not leaving without you." Hiei growled.

I rolled my eyes. Ok, this guy was creepy. But for some reason, I didn't want to call the cops or anything. I had turned, going into my bathroom. I could see this guy was going to blow up now. I closed my door. "Look, I have never seen you before." I grumble as I took off my shirt.

"So go away." I grumbled as I took my sports bra off, I were going to put on a real one for the day. I turn reaching for it, I was now facing the door. The door flew open as Hiei came in. I let out a scream as I cover my chest.

Hiei made a face. "Not like I haven't seen you nude." He grumbled as he stood there. My eyes grew wide with anger.

"Ahhhhhh!" I yelled as I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and threw it at Hiei, hitting him on the head. Being as he didn't think I was going to do anything. I shut the door, quickly grabbing my bra and shirt, putting it back on.

Rachel watched Hiei, too shocked to really do anything. I reopen the door, stepping out. Before I knew it, Hiei picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I let out a yelp and started hitting his back.

Rachel stood up quickly as Hiei jumped out the window. "Hey! Get back here with Jackie!" Rachel yelled.

After struggling with Hiei for a bit I gave up, crossing my arms. Muttering whatever bad word I could think of at the moment. I looked over Hiei's shoulder, seeing a lot of stairs ahead of him. 'Just where the hell is this guy taking me?' I thought as I stared ahead the best I could.

I kind of felt stupid with the way I was being carried. My butt in the air wasn't my idea of traveling.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama, who were in the living room relaxing, looked up as Hiei walked in with me still over his shoulder.

'Can't believe I'm bringing her here.' Hiei thought, seeing the looks on the others faces. I turn my head slightly.

"Don't think those stairs are going to stop me from going home." I growled with a dull look on my face. Hiei set me down and I looked at the group, before turning and going outside before Hiei could grab me. Hiei growled as he went out after me and returned carrying me again.

"You're staying here." he said as he set me down, holding my arm.

"No I'm not!" I yelled.

"Hiei, what are you doing to the poor girl?" Kurama asked, stepping outside, Yusuke and Kuwabara following.

"Yeah, she just wants to be left alone." Kuwabara said.

Hiei sent them all an evil look that said, 'fuck off.' "She's my mate." he said, barely any of them could hear him.

"I'm not my mate shorty!" I hissed. Kurama crossed his arms.

"Well, from the sound of it, she doesn't want to be." Kuwabara mumbled

"Silence baka!" Hiei snarled, trying to keep me under control.

"Well, she is marked." Yusuke pointed out, (like the idiot he is)

"Not by choice" I grunted as I stop trying to get my arm back from Hiei. Kurama blinked and looked at Hiei. Marking a mate meant he had to have sex with the girl, and from the sound of it, I didn't even know who Hiei was.

"Hiei," Kurama whispers. But the look Hiei gave Kurama caused the fox to become quiet. The group slightly blinked as I got away from Hiei and come to hide behind the other three.

"Get it through my head, if anything, you must be this tall to ride." I said, using Kurama's height as I said it. Kurama got the joke and turned red. It took Yusuke and Kuwabara a couple of minutes before laughing.

Hiei's eyes flashed red, he was beyond pissed now. Kurama hoped Hiei wouldn't attack him. I made a face and looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara. " Hey dumb and dumber, is there a phone I can use?" I asked, not looking at Hiei. I didn't care if he was mad or not.

"Yeah, Genkai has a phone--" Kuwabara began to say.

"Don't give it to her." Hiei said flatly, glaring at Kuwabara

"Hiei, you kidnapped the girl." he said, staring at the angry fire-demon.

" I did not kidnap her!" Hiei yelled, and before Kuwabara knew it, Hiei's sword was at his neck.

"Listen shorty, you need to learn how to treat a girl." Kuwabara growled.

"I need to learn how to mind my own business." Hiei snarled back.

"Kuwabara, Hiei." Kurama said, trying to break up the two.

Yusuke sighed as he watched. I reached out, pushing Hiei's sword away from Kuwabara. "Jeez! I need anger management." I grunted at Hiei before looking at Kuwabara and bowing slightly. " Thank you for telling me. I think I can find it on my own." I said quietly before going outside. Yusuke sweat dropped. He was wondering when Hiei had even started to think about girls.

Genkai had stepped out to see what was going on. "What's going on out here?" she demanded. Hiei was staring off, he growled, stabbing his sword into the ground and leaving in a flash. "God damnit Hiei! Is it my goal to destroy my temple?" Genkai yelled, bursting a blood vessel. The others started to edge away from Genkai.

I dial my number, wondering if Rachel was still at my house. When Rachel didn't answer I let out a sigh. So I dial my boyfriend's number and waited for Greg to pick up. Only to get the answering machine.

Rachel climbed the steps finally reaching the top. She let out a groan, being she had followed me and Hiei. Rachel felt like falling over now. But moved forward, seeing Yusuke. "Hey, have you seen my friend Jackie and an extremely hot short guy running around here?" She asked. (Well someone finds Hiei hot at the moment.)

I hung up the phone again and stared at the phone. The only other people were my older brother and my parents, which were all out of the city at the time. I looked up as Hiei came up to me. "Not you again.." I grumble.

"Hiei hot, that's a new one. Well I guess my friend is inside using the phone." Yusuke said.

"Thanks." Rachel said, going inside.

Hiei looked at me blankly. "I gave into me that night." he said." How come now you act like you've never seen me before?" he said.

"I've never seen you before. I don't even remember that night. But for waking up in the woods alone and cold." I mumble as I turn to look at him.

Hiei sighed. He knew he shouldn't have left me alone. He looked over when Rachel came into the room. Rachel looked from Hiei to me. "I dragged her all the way up those steps, you must be strong." Instead of asking if I were ok.

"That's it? No, oh you're ok?" I grumble at Rachel.

"Well you look okay to me." Rachel mumbled with a shrug. Rachel looked at Hiei, "You're really hot and all, but Jackie needs to come home." Rachel said, taking hold of my arm.

Hiei growled. "I'm not done talking to her." he said.

"Don't growl at my friend." I grumble at Hiei. I let out a sigh. "Fine. Spit it out. What else do you have to say?" I said. "If I don't hear him now, he'll appear who knows where next time." I said to Rachel. Rachel mumbled something as she let go of my arm. She blinked as Hiei pulled me into a room and shut the door.

He turned to look at me. "You're pregnant." he said finally, that was the reason he hadn't let me go. Even this early he could already feel the spirit energy within me.

I stared at Hiei, my eyes going small."...uh.." I didn't even finish what I was going to say as I fainted, falling back. Outside the door the others had come when they heard something hit the floor.

Rachel burst through the door. "Jackie!" Rachel said in shock, trying to wake me up. Hiei stood staring at me in shock as well, he didn't think I would react that way.

Yusuke looked at Hiei. They didn't hear what Hiei had said. A couple minutes later, I open my eyes. "This can't be happening." I whimper.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Rachel asked. Hiei hadn't said anything and was sitting by the window.

My eyes went to Hiei. "That damn demon raped me and said I'm pregnant!" I yelled/cried. Yusuke and the others looked to Hiei.

Hiei blinked as I said that and looked over. "I didn't rape you," he said flatly, he had more pride than that. "I wanted it too."

"I don't even know you! I won't sleep with someone I never met before! I'm not a hoe!" I yelled.

Kurama looked at Hiei. Maybe Hiei wanted Jackie so much, that his jagan put a spell over her without him knowing it.

"How should I know? I gave into me." He said, standing up.

I looked at my hands as I started to cry.

"Hiei, I think my jagan had something to do with this. I've been missing every once in a while for the past three weeks. Following her may have made me think of how much I wanted to be with her. My jagan could have put her under a spell and it faded when I left her alone." Kurama said.

Hiei slightly touched the band covering his eye. "I don't know." He said distantly, the possibility of it doing that on it's own was making him angry.

I looked up slightly 'Jagan?' I thought.

NOTE: I hope you like.


	4. The loss of something that can't be repl

**Chapter 4**

**The loss of something that can't be replaced.**

Reviews: Some of the reviews are from other chapters that I missed, seeing as I just returned home a week ago.

Animegirl007: I know, I love that line too. That's one way to really piss Hiei off. Heh. looks at Hiei Okay shorty, out with it. Explain. Hiei: rolls his eyes Hn. JM: Oh yeah, that explains it...--;

D masta B: I hope that was a good one. Lol.

Crystal Quee16: Bahaha! Stupid Kuwabara. Heh, glad you like.

Silent Hanyou: Yeah, what are my parents going to think, mostly when you say it's half demon? Oo Okay, maybe we shouldn't tell them that part yet. Who knows if the boyfriend is around? Hiei may have already cut him up...--;

Twilight: Well, even if you do remember, I would still want to kick his butt. Lol.

CloudHaven: still laughing herself I know. I love that line! And I like to make Kurama blush.

SquirrelleeMe: What do you mean space out? That normal for you? Lol, just joking. -

Arrow: Should do what I always thought about doing to Hiei. Poke his eyes. Lol, when I saw his true demon form I started to laugh. Just poke him. Heh -

YamiRachael: Chibi Hiei on the way. Oh boy. Just what the world needs, another Hiei. gets hit upside the head by Hiei glares at stupid little demon But chibis are so cute! Glad you enjoyed.

BabyGothGirl: Well, it's not the normal Japanese people either. And they do say it, just not in English. Well, I'm glad you liked.

AriesChick: Woah...that's a lot of zeroes. Lol. -

LoudMouth0920: O-o I didn't think I was talented. Some people were pretty mean when I first put this story up. At least some of you like it. o

Queenodarkness: I updated! Yay!

DTG: Hiei: dizzy just from watching ya. -

Sheyspot: - Well now there are 4 chapters for ya.

momoIyfan: - Updated.

Bellskuld: Thanks.

Failed Innocence: Glad you like it. -

Twi Angel: Heh. Jeez, a lot to find out in one day.

Dark Wolf: I do that and then I wouldn't be able to update.

Silkwing: I don't know if she really knows what the jagan is.

NOTE: Everyone gets Hiei plushies. Being there's a chibi Hiei on the way. - I've seen all of Yu Yu Hakusho. cries There's no more! It would be cool if they took my story. Well, they may have to cut things. Lol.

NOTE: There will also be a song in this chapter. By Three Days Grace: Just Like I.

Kurama helped me up. "Come sit in the living room so we can try to understand what happened. I've known Hiei a long time now, and he's not the type to just take someone," Kurama whispers.

I slowly nodded. 'What the hell's a jagan?' I thought again. Rachel followed me and Hiei stood, not wanting to sit at the moment.

Once I was sitting Yukina entered the room. "Anyone like some tea?" she asked. I slightly looked up. " I would like some, thank you." I said quietly.

She smiled and nodded. " I'll help love." Kuwabara said as he followed Yukina out. I slightly looked over to Hiei, then to where Yukina had gone. ' They look like they're family.' I thought.

'Even though she seems like a sweet, innocent person. While he is a jackass.' I looked back at Hiei, hearing a slight growl.

"What do ya remember about that night anyway?" Yusuke asked as he slumped down near Kurama. I thought for a moment.

" I had a date with Greg," I said lightly.

"Do you remember anything else?" Kurama asked calmly. Hiei was watching me quietly, not saying anything.

"Well, Greg was acting strange. After we had danced for a while, I went and got a drink. I came back to Greg, and he really wanted to leave for some reason. He kept looking all over when we were walking out to the car." I said lightly. I looked to Hiei again when I heard a small laugh. The kind that means, I wonder why.

"He drove me home. After he left, I went inside and remembered I had to get some milk, so I left again, and had to walk, seeing as I don't have a car. I was coming back home again, and then it's...blank from there and then I woke up in the woods and stumbled home." I said.

Kurama nodded as he thought. "What happened Hiei?" he said, looking to the short demon. Hiei didn't say anything for a while, but finally he started to talk.

"

I had been watching Jackie for weeks now. Scaring off any male that talked to her. When I saw Jackie near the woods late one night, I approached her..." his voiced faltered slightly.

"We talked and I didn't expect her to be like she was...Time passed and it was getting late. That's when she came on to me. It was weird, like it was forced..."

"by me.." he whispers. " Maybe Kurama was right, maybe my jagan did take her over," he whispers even quieter.

Kurama sighed as he looked to me. There wasn't much about getting away from a demon mate. I shifted, I didn't even remember about going near the woods.

Hiei fell silent again. Rachel spoke up, "Don't demons mate for life...?" she asked.

Kurama nodded." Yes, unless their mate dies, or another remarks them." Kurama answered.

'Oh yay, go from one demon to another demon, ugh.' I thought. I looked to Kurama. " I take it you're a demon too?" I asked. Kurama paused, but then nodded. I rested a hand on my stomach as I looked at Hiei. "How could you know that I'm pregnant? I haven't felt sick or anything." I mumble. Of course, it had only been a couple of days.

Hiei really didn't feel like explaining, but he said calmly," My jagan could sense it."

Rachel looked to Hiei curiously, wondering what this jagan looked like, since he never showed it.

_I could be mean _

_I could be angry _

_I know I could be just like you _

I rubbed my forehead. 'ugh, too much for one day.' " All I wanted to do was get some food for lunch." I said as I stood up. 'and instead, I end up with a husband and a baby.' I thought as I left the room, heading outside without a word.

_I could be fake _

_I could be stupid _

_I know I could be just like you _

I headed toward the stairs, only to have Hiei appear in front of me. "Where do you think you're going now?" he grumbles. But slightly stepped back when I looked up at him with a dim look of anger.

_I thought you were standing beside me _

_I were only in my way _

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

_I thought you were there to guide me _

_I were only in my way _

_You're wrong if you thing that I'll be_

_Just like you _

Tears fell down from my eyes." I hate you Hiei." I whisper. Hiei blinked

_I could be cold _

_I could be ruthless _

_I know I could be just like you _

"I took something from me that I'll never have back." I cried out." I stupid demons have no feelings! What you took wasn't meant for you! It was meant fo the one person I love deeply!" I cried.

_I could be weak _

_I could be senseless _

_I know I could be just like you _

"I cold hearted bastard. If you knew nothing about humans, you shouldn't have taken one as my mate! I don't care if it was this jagan or what ever. I still had no right!" I cried.

_I thought you were standing beside me _

_I were only in my way _

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

_I thought you were there to guide me _

_I were only in my way _

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be _

_Just like you _

Hiei stared at me, his eyes slightly widened. I turn, going to run down the stairs, not caring if I would fall and roll down it. But two strong arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me away from the stairs. "No, let me go!" I cried.

_On my own, 'cause I can't take livin' with you _

_I'm alone, so I won't turn out like _

_I want me to _

"No." Hiei said.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I cried, fighting with Hiei. I felt Hiei slightly flinch with each I hate you.

"I wouldn't have made you my mate if I didn't care." Hiei grumbled.

I looked back at him with a glare." I hate you with all of my heart. Get away from me." I said in a cold voice. Hiei let go, surprised by the tone. I ran down the stairs, not turning back.

As I ran things floated through my head." I'm pathetic...why would someone so powerful want a weakling like me?" I cried. I hated him, yet I wonder why he picked me? I didn't know a thing about power. Yes, I could fight. But still.

Hiei stood at the top of the stairs. He wanted to go after me, but who knows what I would do if he came near me again?

"Let her cool down," Yusuke said from behind him. "girls are all the same." he added. Hiei hn'd as he disappeared, going to at least follow me.

I had gotten on a bus, seeing as there was no way in hell that I were walking back. I sat looking at my hands, I hadn't stopped crying yet. I sniffed slightly as I looked up, at least I knew no one would try anything on me. They would end up cut in half.

I glared as some people stared at me. "What? I never seen a girl cry?" I yelled and the people quickly looked away. I were in the go home and eat all the ice cream mood.

Once the bus stopped I stepped off and made my way home. I had run out of tears. I were a high school kid, who had big plans. I had looked forward to becoming a graphic designer so I could work with cartoons. But now I was going to have to drop everything to raise a baby. A half demon baby.

I looked up toward my house, seeing a car in the drive way. My older brother was getting out of the car. He had come home for a while. I big brother had always been there.

"Keno!" I cried as I ran up to him, throwing myself into his arms. Keno blinked as I cried into his chest.

"Jackie, what's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed my back.

"My life is over." I cried through his shirt.

"What? Why?" he asked, making me look up at him.

I stared at him before crying again. Keno sighed as he lead me inside, making me sit down.

"Start from the beginning little sis." he said quietly, sitting down in front of me. I took a deep breath before starting my story. My brother seemed to get more and more shocked. He just about fell over hearing about the baby.

"I don't even remember it..." I said. I had calmed some.

Keno shifted. "Jackie you know how strange that sounds? Demons with a weird power called jagan," Keno whispers. I made a face.

"It's all true," I said, but jumped when another voice was heard.

"Just because you've never seen it, doesn't mean it's not real." Hiei's voice came from the darkness of the room, along with a blue glow. As he stepped out I found out what the jagan was.

I stared at the 3rd eye on Hiei's forehead. Keno glared at him.

"Is this Hiei?" Keno grumbled. If anything, he knew his sister wouldn't lie about being raped.

I slowly nodded. "Don't Keno. I don't want you to get hurt." I whisper.

Hiei shifted. "Jackie, I need to talk to you alone." he said. I stared at him slightly before standing. What else could Hiei do to me. I went up to my room, Hiei followed me.

I shut the door after Hiei came in.

"What?" I grumble. Hiei turned to look at me.

"Hate me all you want. You're stuck as my mate. I chose you for a reason." he grumbled. I crossed my arms.

"But why me?" I cried out.


	5. Could this be love

**Chapter 5**

**Could this be love**

Reviews:

Dark Wolf: Do something to me and my story will never be finished laughs evilly Kurama sweat drops. "don't mind her she got into the cookies again." fighting over the cookies with Hiei "go write my stories" Hiei yells. "noo I want the cookies first" I cries.

Independent Death: Yeah I couldn't see myself giving up to Hiei right away. Even in this chapter they maybe nice but that doesn't mean my in love with him just yet.

NOTE: small lime

Hiei stared at my with eyes of I don't know what to say. My hands tighten into fists. "I selfish bastard. I don't even know what feelings are!" I cried

"I'm not ready for this kind of thing! I'm not ready to be a mother or a wife or whatever you call my wives." I grumbled as I looked at the ground like I were going to burn a hole through it.

Hiei stepped forward, putting his hands on my shoulders, making me look at him. His red eyes barred into my own. "Would you shut up about how you can't do anything?" He growled. Causing me to blink in shock.

"Do you really think I would pick someone that can't do a damn thing right?" he asked in a calm but cold tone. I shook my head no, slightly biting my lip. He let out a small sigh.

"When I first saw you, something happened to me. I couldn't breathe, my chest just froze up." he mumbled, looking off.

"That day I followed you. Your smile is what really caught my eye. Even though you smiled, I could tell something wasn't right. Deep inside you weren't happy with my life. I were missing a part of my life. In a way, you were like me. I felt misplaced." he said.

My throat felt dry. I have always felt out of place, always faking my happiness. Well, not always. When my parents were home, and my brother was home, I lighten up. But nowadays, they were never home.

Hiei shifted, so I looked up at him again. "The night you came to me, I thought we both would be able to start over. It kind of surprised me when I felt the baby after that. But when I woke up and didn't remember anything, I lost it. That's why I was rough on you. I didn't want you or my offspring to disappear." Hiei said as his hand moved to touch my face.

I looked to the ground. Could he really mean this? I reached up, touching Hiei's hand, bringing it down holding it. "Hiei, you may think you know me. But you don't. I can't just jump into this." I whisper.

Hiei let out a grunt as he let go of my hands. I let out a deep breath. "Hiei, give me time." I whispered. Hiei looked to you again.

"Give me time to know you." I whisper. I sat down on my bed. There were so many things going through my head at one time.

"Come back to the temple." Hiei said. I stood there for a moment, then slowly nodded. My brother was only home for the day, and my parents weren't going to be home for a couple more weeks.

"Fine." I said. I blinked as Hiei picked me up and took off, not giving me a chance to tell Keno where I was going.

Once I were back at the temple, Hiei let me be. Being he and the others had to run to the spirit world to do something. I let out a long sigh, seeing as I decided to go for a walk around the land of the temple.

I had walked down the steps, looking around, quietly enjoying the air. Seeing as this time I weren't fighting or in tears while I walk past. I looked up after hearing something, and turn to find a demon staring me in the face. I gasped as I step back, almost missing the step. The demon smirked.

" Do you know how many demons want to take you and kill you? I see, a lot of demons hate Hiei and would love to see his face when he finds his mate raped and dead." the demon said as he moved closer.

My eyes widen as I turn to run, at least into the woods. 'Hiei!' I cried in my head, hoping he would hear me.

Hiei's head snapped up, hearing my voice. He didn't answer any of the others as he took off. He knew he should of brought me or told me to stay in his room.

The demon grabbed one of my arms, turning me back to him. A dark grin crossed the demon's face as his other arm came down with his claws drawn out. The claws came across my chest, cutting my shirt in half, and putting three deep gashes in my chest.

I let out a scream as the blood spilled down. The demon then grabbed my breast. "I see why Hiei likes me. So soft." he said as he rubbed my breast. Even though I was in pain, I was not going to let this happen. With what energy I had, I was able to get out of the demon's hold.

I took off running and thought I was going to get away, when a sharp pain ran through my ankle. I screamed as I fell to the ground, looking back to find a dagger through my left ankle. I whimper as I moved, trying to remove the dagger. Only to fall back, being I was in so much pain. " Hiei..." I whimper as the demon walked up to me.

The demon stopped in his tracks as a sword slammed through him. The demon fell forward and my eyes lit up when I found Hiei standing there. "Oh Hiei!" I cried as he came over, picking me up and quickly taking me inside.

He set me down on his bed, then he went to get things to bandage me up with.

"This is going to hurt." Hiei grunted as he moved. Without another word he pulled the dagger out. I scream, just wanting everything to go away. Hiei bandages my ankle quickly before moving to my chest.

"Let me remove my shirt." He mumbled. I slowly nodded. He moved, removing my shirt. Hiei started to clean my chest wound and I whimper quietly.

Hiei shifted, he didn't know what to do about the pain. Yukina wasn't home today, so she couldn't heal me. I closed my eyes quietly, before opening them again as Hiei did something instead of using the cloth. What he did now made me gasp.

Lime starts now

Hiei slowly kissed and licked the blood away, moving up my neck, kissing my mating mark, before kissing my on the lips.

At first it surprised me, but slowly I return the kiss. I was me, so I knew it wasn't the jagan this time. Hiei pulled back slightly, moving to kiss down again.

The blood stopped as Hiei licked it away, but that didn't stop him from doing this. I moan quietly as Hiei kissed my breast. I reached out, pulling Hiei back for a kiss on the lips. Hiei's hands replaced his lips on my breast.

"Hey shorty, where'd you go?!" Yusuke's voice yelled out from somewhere in the temple. Hiei let out a growl.

"Damnit." Hiei growled as he moved, bandaging my chest. I blush slightly as I sat up. Hiei grunted as he picked me up to take me out to where everyone was.

'He has his own way of showing love. Maybe this will work...but why do I still feel like something's missing?' I thought.

NOTE: In a way Hiei showing he loves me. But does he really mean it. And what are you two going to do with all the demons after me.


	6. The life within

**Chapter 6**

**The life within**

Note: My story was betad by Huggable Silver Kitsune, who's e-mail is She would be happy to beta anyone's stories, just e-mail her and tell her. Hope this chapter is okay. Please review.

Reviews:

Crystalsoul: Yeah, if I do make a lemon I'll do a non-lemon too. Sorry that the lime creeped you out.

Moonpelt: Cool. Glad you like it.

Just call me Sam: Glad you enjoyed the first couple of chapters.

Twilight Angel: Glad you liked it. Hiei was sweet for once, hopefully we'll see more of him being nice.

Rei: Heh, Hiei has a heart. Hides Hiei's sword so he can't us it on me

White Panther Leona and D.W.: Hiei: glares I don't like my imagination D.W. JM: Hits Hiei with a shoe Yeah, shoot me and I use Hiei to block it. takes Hiei's sword before he can use it Haha. But anyway, I wouldn't leave anyone hanging on my story for too long. is holding Hiei's sword up so he can't reach it Hope you like this chapter.

Silkwing : Hope you didn't have to wait to long for this chapter.

snow-chan: Yay you like all the chapter so far. I keep worrying that the next chapter not going to be so good. Hope you like this one to.

Chiara: I hope this was fast enough

C.F. OO. ooooooooookkkkkkkk

Jen: Heh glad you love it.

Zusume: Hiei Jagan eye or fate who know for sure. Heh the chibi Hiei will be born soon.

InTheShadows: Yeah school yuck. I hope I'm able to update this a couple more time before my starts.

Sess: heh.

AK (nli): I like to make you confuse with weird chapter. Lol joking. I hope all the chapter are not weird.

Orange12: I know it was so cute. To bad you had to get hurt for Hiei to be nice. --; lol.

Kagome Elric: Well I do have other stories that are not insert stories. I would of made this none insert. But I find people like this one as a insert one. Maybe I'll make it a none insert one after I finished this one.

HorseGirl4: oh no don't die. Lol I'm trying to update as much as I can. Even when I start collage I'll try to type it up on weekends.

Silent Hanyou: limes are fun lol. I guess it's up to the fan if they want a lemon.

Sarina and Hiei forever: Of course I'm going to write more being to this story. I haven't got to the bad guy. Heh.

mira the priestess: yay I'm glad you love it.

hiei's-smuchy: I'm trying to get the chapter up as fast as I can.

Varen: don't cry see updated.

Hieigirl 12:

inuyasha-lovers: glad you like.

LoudMouth0920: yay! Heh o

NekoKitsune: Yeah as the saying go no pain no game. Lol

FallingTears27: yay fun lime heh.

KrysTheBloody: lol : awww you really like it, I'm trying to update when I can

Note: It's up to you fans if you want a lemon soon.

Hiei set me down on the couch. "What happened?" Kuwabara asked.

"What the hell does it look like?! She was attacked!" Hiei said, back to his pissy mood.

Kurama came over to me to make sure Hiei had fixed my wounds right.

"Some how the demon world has found out that I've taken a mate. And the fact that she's human makes them think it would be fun to kill her or whatever else they could do." Hiei said, crossing his arms.

"If they find out she's pregnant..." Hiei stopped. I looked over at him.

"They would take my baby, wouldn't they?" I whispered. Hiei nodded.

"Half demons seem to gain their powers faster than normal demons. Spirit and demon energy mixed together can be powerful," Hiei said.

'Great, as if things couldn't get worse!' I thought. I've only been pregnant for the last couple of days, I had yet to tell my parents. Yet demons that you've never even met want me dead and want my baby as their own. I knew Hiei wouldn't let anything happen to me, but he couldn't be there all the time. And after the baby was born, what then?

"We should show you how to use my spirit powers, but that may not be good for the baby," Yusuke mumbled, rubbin the back of his neck.

"She's not going to be left alone." Hiei grumbled. I looked at him slightly. "I don't want I breathing down my neck all the time. I mean, these demons only seem to show up when I'm outside alone. If I'm at my house with my family they shouldn't bug us." I said.

"Baka onna. I will listen whether you like it or not." Hiei grumbled, getting me to glare at him.

"Listen here Oh Mighty God, I don't have to listen to you. I can't lock me up, and it's my fault I'm like this! Why don't you carry the baby so I can go kick ass or something?!" I growled. Hiei blinked.

I wished I could walk on my foot to get away at the moment. "Hiei, the normal demons shouldn't be our worry. It's Mukuro that should be the hardest to protect (Y/N) from." Yusuke said.

Mukuro was once one of the demon lords. A very powerful female demon who had fallen in love with Hiei. At one time, Hiei had some kind of feelings for her, but it changed when he returned to the Ningenkai. And his feelings really changed when he found me. Mukuro would kill me on sight when she found out about me. And if she found out about my baby, she would want it as her own child, because Hiei would never have a child with her. Mostly after she killed me.

Hiei grunted. It had been half a year since he last saw Mukuro. He was surprised that she hadn't attacked him as he left. Unless she thought Hiei was coming back. At first, Hiei thought there was something with Mukuro, not that he marked her or anything. Hiei knew it would be trouble in the future if he did get a mate. But he never thought his mate would be a human.

I looked around, getting a bit scared. This Mukuro seemed to be pretty strong. Hiei's eyes went to me. "Don't worry, she doesn't know yet." He said.

I bit my lip slightly. Who knew if Mukuro knew about you already? I rested a hand on my stomach. This was my baby, not some upset demon's. Hiei quietly wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his face in my neck.

"I are my mate, and this is our child. I will not let someone take you and our child." Hiei whispered so only I could hear. I slowly nodded. "Uh...huh." I mumble as I slightly leant back into Hiei.

Mukuro crossed her leg as one of her demons walked in. "Well?" she grumbled.

"It's true. Hiei has taken a human as his mate." he said in a small voice. Mukuro was one to blow things up if something didn't go her way. Mukuro's good eye narrowed as she stood up.

"How dare that week human touch my Hiei?!" she growled.

"What the hell was he thinking by marking that human?!" Mukuro hissed as her fists tightened. "Hiei will become my mate once I spill this human girl's blood." Mukuro said as she slightly grinned.

I took a deep breath as I walked up to my house. My parents were home, and I had a feeling they were worried about me. Hiei quietly followed behind me.

Hiei didn't understand why I was so nervous about this. Demon parents were always happy to have their kids move out with a mate. "What are you doing?" Hiei asked as he raised an eyebrow. I were kind of frozen with my hand above the doorknob. I looked back slightly.

"I'm working up to opening the door." I grumbled. Hiei rolled his eyes as I finally opened the door and stepped in.

"Mom, dad," I called out as I took off my shoes. Hiei shut the door behind me. I wondered if Keno had told my parents anything.

My mom came into the hallway with a worried look on her face. "(Y/N), oh where have you been? Oh god! What happened to my leg?" she said quickly.

I stared at her before moving to hug her. " Oh momma," I whispered. She wrapped her arms around me. I pulled back a little and looked at her. "Mom, I need to talk to you and dad at the same time. I don't know if Keno said anything?" I whispered.

"No, he said you would tell us. What's going on (Y/N), and who is he?" she asked.

I looked back at Hiei slightly before back to my mom. I then pulled my mom into the living room where my father and brother were at. My mom sat down as I stood there, Hiei stood in the doorway.

"Mom, dad, this is Hiei. I guess you could call him my husband." I said quietly. My mom and dad's eyes went wide.

"Hiei is a demon, and I'm his mate now. And we're having a baby," I said quietly. I told my story of what happened. In the beginning my parents didn't like Hiei very much. But the fact that Hiei was still with me, and had protected me, changed something.

Once in my room I sat down on my bed, I was so tired. Hiei moved to sit on my window edge.

"My parents will change in time." I said quietly. I turned off the light and laid back on my bed. I were half asleep when I felt the bed move some as Hiei joined me on the bed, he laid down near me quietly. I smiled some, maybe this was really going to work out. But my mind thought back to Greg. The guy I had thought I'd be with for some time, the boy that first really kissed me. And the one I thought was going to be my first time.

I shifted as I thought about Hiei. Here he had seen me nude, and slept with me, while I haven't even seen him without a shirt on. I kind of wished I remembered what Hiei looked like. I turned red as I daydream about it. 'Ok, he's short, but that doesn't mean god skipped on him below, right?' I thought before turning a deeper red.

I heard a small laugh from the side. 'Shoot! Forgot he can read minds!' " Hey! Stay outta my head." I grumbled. Hiei grunted.

"If you wanted to find out, you could of just asked, I am my mate." He said, making me blush.

"Uhhh...no...that's okay..." I whispered. Hiei laughed again. "Stop it! It's not funny!" I mumbled.

"Onna humans." Hiei mumbled, but wrapped an arm around me as he nuzzled his face into my neck. "Rest now." Hiei added.

"Okay, goodnight Hiei." I whispered. "Night." Hiei grunted.

4 months later

I made a face at Yusuke." Call me a beach ball again and I'll break my nose." I growled. I had started to show at two months. And now, at four, I had to wear different clothes and Yusuke seemed to call me a beach ball lately.

Yusuke smiled. "Oh come on Jackie, you know I'm joking. I look very pretty." Yusuke said, grinning. I rolled my eyes. I had been staying at the temple. The girls of the gang couldn't wait for the baby, the guys couldn't wait either, not that they showed it. I guessed the fact that Hiei was having a baby really changed everyone. Hiei was watching me everywhere I went, but he did give me my alone time in the bathroom.

I sat down on the ground outside, near Keiko and Yukina. Botan was on the other side of Keiko. " I would think that they would grow up." Botan mumbled. The other girls giggled slightly.

"So, any names yet?" Keiko asked me. I looked at her slightly. "Mmmm, well, a couple. But I haven't told Hiei. He may have his own names." I said quietly. The boys were training, something they hadn't done in a while. A couple other demons had attacked, but this time the boys were there to stop them.

"Boys names I was thinking, Tai, Jason, or Seth. And girls names I was thinking Lorna, Niko, or Katie." I said quietly. "Awww! Those are all so cute!" Botan said, smiling.

"I should find out what it is." Keiko said. I shook my head.

"I like a surprise. Besides, Hiei wouldn't know what to do with himself if he knew." I said smiling. I stop slightly and rested a hand on my stomach, before looking up . "Hiei, quick, come here!" I called.

Hiei stopped in mid attack and quickly appeared near my side. "What?" he said, slightly worried. I took his hand and rested it on my stomach, smiling. Hiei blinked as he felt a small kick. Hiei looked at me, then my stomach. "That's the first time it kicked." I said smiling. Hiei smiled at me slightly, but it faded when the others came over.

"Oooo, I want to feel!" Kuwabara said." Baka," Hiei grumbled. Kuwabara rolled his eyes and rested a hand on my stomach. "Wow, already a fighter." he said, laughing slightly.

"Hello little baby." Kuwabara cooed at my stomach, getting the others to laugh. "Hey, don't laugh! Babies can hear in the womb." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Yeah, it's already going to be annoyed of you before it's born." Yusuke laughed. "Is not," Kuwabara grumbled, once more causing a fight between the two. I stood up slightly as the gang became quiet. Something with a lot of power was near. Hiei turned, pulling his sword out.

"Now Hiei, is that any way to say hello to me?" Mukuro asked, crossing her arms. Hiei narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing here Mukuro?" Hiei grumbled. "What do you think Hiei?" Mukuro grumbled back." I've come for you, and to kill that human girl." Mukuro said lightly. I bit my lip slightly, so this is Mukuro. The demon who was in love with Hiei, and it sounded like she still was.

Hiei growled slightly as he backed up near me, so Mukuro couldn't get an open shot at me. "Do you really think I would let you kill her?" Hiei growled. Mukuro snorted.

"Once that thing is gone, you will come back to me. I are my mate." Mukuro grumbled as she stepped forward.

"Mukuro, get over myself." Yusuke grumbled. "Like we're really going to let you near Jackie." Kuwabara growled. The girls had moved behind the guys. Mukuro raised a hand and snapped her fingers, as about 10 demons appeared. Demons out of Mukuro's top ranks.

"Jackie, stay near me." Hiei whispered. I nodded quietly. But before I knew it, one of the demons had grabbed me and pulled me to the ground, where I was pinned. Mukuro had Hiei blocked off.

The demon went to hit me, but stopped. He moved down. I turned red at where his head was. The demon pulled back, from the smell of my scent, he could tell I was pregnant.

"Master Mukuro, the human, she is with child." The demon called. Mukuro froze. 'What?' she thought. 'Well, maybe she'll come in handy after all. If Hiei doesn't come, I will at least have his child.'

But Mukuro didn't get a chance to get to me. Hiei had killed the demon that pinned me and picked me up to protect me. Mukuro grunted something, she had to change her plans now.

"This won't be the end." she grumbled and disappeared. I looked at Hiei, worried. She knew about my baby now.


End file.
